Code Geass: Kazuki of The Future
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: Kazuki Inui is a young Japanese who died in the war between Japan and Britannia before he was brought back to life as an Orphnoch. Now 7 years later, he's now determined to save many innocent people and defeat both Smart Brain and Britannia along with Lelouch and the Black Knights while he hunts down the Orphnoch King,
1. Stage 1: Geass and Rider

**Hey! Thanks for waiting on my new Faiz guys!**

 **I do not own Kamen Rider 555 or Code Geass**

* * *

 _It was the year 2010 a.t.b August 10th, the Holy Empire Britannia declared war upon Japan. The island nation in the Far East which argued for its neutrality and Britannia, the world's greatest superpower. There was a dispute between the two sides over Japan's underground resources and the diplomatic tensions between them were deep-rooted. In the deciding battle for the mainland, the Britannian forces introduced the humanoid autonomous battle armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame into actual combat._

 _As their power was far greater than anticipated, the mainland defense line of the Japanese forces was completely broken by the Knightmares. Japan became a dominion of the empire. It was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and even its name._

 _Area 11._

 _That number became the new name of the defeated nation of Japan._

 _Little did the Britannians or the Elevens know... something far worse was to be feared._

 _This is where his story begins._

* * *

 **(Seven years later)**

The sound of a motorcycle was heading towards the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11, the rider was a traveler wearing a black coat, gray shirt and black pants with some boots and biker gloves. He stopped the motorcycle for a moment to stretch his legs, but not after looking around his surroundings first.

"Finally, an area where it's not a war zone." the biker remarked before taking off his helmet, revealing that he was a young man in his teens with black/brown hair and sapphire eyes. His name is Kazuki Inui.

Kazuki placed his helmet on his bike before he got off of it and grabbed a bottle of water from his black duffel bag. Ever since the war seven years ago, he hasn't been to Japan in a long time after his parents death during the war. He was taken in by a man named Hanagata and he trained Kazuki in many ways of fighting, if he want's to defend himself that is. When he was thirteen, he's been traveling around without Hanagata's company and now he decided to return to Japan.

Kazuki was about to get on his bike until he noticed a flower, right in front of his bike and about to get crushed if he starts driving in a straight line.

 _'Well what do you know, even a flower can bloom on a battlefield.'_ Kazuki thought before taking a sip of his water. He then poured the rest of his water onto the flower, because he can get more water at Japan and it could use some water right now. He got back on his bike and turned the wheel a bit, then started driving around the flower.

* * *

 **(Play Colors by Flow)**

 **The song begins with a full view of Japan/Area 11 before it switches to a ruined area of the Tokyo Settlement with a silhouette of Kazuki and a sunset is behind him before the entire scene was replaced with the title.**

 **{Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimai sou na Shunkan wa itsumo sugu soba ni} Kazuki was standing around in a ruined Smart Brain facility while the screen was circling around him for a bit before Faiz took his place and punched the screen.**

 **Images of the war between Japan and Britannia are shown.**

 **{Kakusen iradachi to} Lelouch, in his school uniform, stands with a depressed look on his face while transparent images of Marianne, Nunnally and himself in civilian clothes with Zero and Faiz behind him**

 **{Tachi tsukusu jibun wo...} Faiz, with a long mantle on, stands at the top of an antenna of a tall building.**

 **{Mitsume mayoi nagara nayami nagara kuyaminagara kimera ii sa} The screen zooms in on Faiz before the flicked his mantle and then, it showed the rebels, Zero, Kiba, Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki in front before it shows birds flying above a field of roses.**

 **{Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi ha kesari} We now see Suzaku in front of a base with Euphie with Cornelia and her royal guards and Lloyd, Cecile, Jeremiah and Viletta before it switches with him, in his uniform, with Ashford Academy with the Student Counsel, Rivalz is on his bike, including Nunnally, Kazuki, Kiba, Sayako and C.C then it switches with Faiz and Zero at their mobile base with some of the Black Knights.**

 **{Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita} The Faiz Phone slowly falls from the sky before Kazuki caught it and turns to Faiz.**

 **{Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku} Faiz charges at a group of Riotroopers before he slashes each and every one of them before he faces the Lancelot. Faiz dodges blasts from the Lancelots VARIS rifle before his Knightmare appeared and he jumped into it to fight the Lancelot.**

 **{Toza shita madowo hiraku koto kimeta} Orga faces against few Sutherland's by using the Orga Slash on them before doing the Emperor Kick on one before it exploded while Delta was on the Jet Slinger and he blew up a few Sutherland's along with an army of Riotroopers with it's Photon Cannon and missiles.**

 **{Jibun wo sekai sae mo} We see the Glasgow jumping out of a truck and Kallen pushes a lever before we Lelouch and Kazuki riding on horses in a rural area with a castle and a lake then we Ashford Academy and Area 11 at night.**

 **{Kaete shimai sou na shunkan wa} Kaguya was seen in a screen before we see C's world and the Geass Symbol on stone and we see Schneizel and Leo facing the screen.**

 **{Kanjiru ima koko ni} We see Faiz practicing his sword before he was back-to-back with Zero and they both take off their helmets then their eyes faced the screen. We then see C's world again before the song ends with a black Knight Chess Piece and the Phi Symbol.**

* * *

"I love playing nobility! Their pride ensures that they pay what they owe you." commented a young man with semi-long black hair that spreads to the sides and he's wearing a black uniform. His name is Rivalz Cardemonde. "Besides that, 8 minutes and 32 seconds is a new record!"

"He didn't have much time either. Besides, nobility make such tepid opponents." said a young man around the same age as Rivalz, he has ebony hair, violet eyes and he has the same uniform as Rivalz. His name is Lelouch Lamperouge. "Their privileged lives just make them parasites."

Those two just won at gambling against a noble Britannian for some money, even though their students and are on the student council. But Lelouch does that just to look for challenging opponents and he does it to support his sister, Nunnally, and make some money to survive.

"So why not try the Elevens? They're not like us Britannians." Rivalz suggested while walking backwards towards the exit. At the moment the door was open, Rivalz turned around and noticed that something was on TV about a terrorist attack before it was switched with the symbol of Britannia.

 _"Forgive the delay. It's now time for an address by His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of the Britannian Empire."_ the announcer said before it was switched with a dirty blonde man, who is Clovis.

 _"To all my subjects and the many cooperative Elevens who chose to live in our glorious Empire!"_

 _'They're Japanese, not Elevens.'_ Kazuki thought while he stared at a TV and eating a hot dog. It wasn't easy trying to get in the Tokyo Settlement without getting caught by the Britannian soldiers, heck it wasn't easy trying to get his motorcycle in the area without getting caught.

 _"Do you not see the pain I bear? My heart is torn into two! However, as the current ruler of Area 11, as long as I live terrorism will not be tolerated upon this land! In this fight we must be vigilant against our enemies in this battle for the preservation of our glorious Empire! I now ask for a moment of silence for the brave soldiers who died answering the call of duty."_

 _"And now, a moment of silence." the announcer said._

"You're not joining?" Rivalz asked

"Aren't you?" Lelouch asked while paying for the parking

"Well I would but it's a bit…embarrassing."

"Agreed, silence or tears will not bring the dead back from their graves."

"Dang buddy that's dark."

"In the end, it's all just self-satisfaction. No matter how hard you try, there's no way you can ever change the world." Lelouch stated while looking at the TV and he clenched his fist.

But he was unaware that Kazuki is nearby and he overheard what Lelouch said.

 _'Personally, I agree with you.'_ Kazuki thought before looking down. _'Or at least, that's what I used to.'_ he recalled the war between Japan and Britannia, seeing as there is a possible way to change the world or something like that. He then revved up the engine on his bike and started driving, he also noticed that those two students that he was listening in on is behind them. Kazuki also noticed that those two were having some sort of conversation, but decided to not listen since he's driving right now. As they were driving a truck came charging at a high speed. Rivalz tried to get out of his way while Lelouch was hangin on tight, while trying to not drop a book he was reading and Kazuki made sure not to make the bike fall. The truck decided to make a turn but the result was it crashing in a construction site. Bystanders were watching, recording it on their phones, and were making comments or questions.

What's going on?"

"Is it a drunk driver?"

"We should probably call for help."

Kazuki sighed while muttering "Idiot Britannians" and decided to if anyone is alright. He also noticed that Lelouch was at his side at the moment.

"You wanted to if they're alright too?" Kazuki questioned.

"Yeah." Lelouch nodded before he and Kazuki climbed onto the ladder. "Hey is anyone ok in there?"

"Say something if you can hear us!" Kazuki said. Then without warning the truck quickly moved and the two fell into the truck.

"Stop! We're in here!" Lelouch called out before the two felt movement.

"Honestly, I doubt they hear us." Kazuki deadpanned while hanging onto something in order to keep balance. The truck quickly moved on to the road and the two can hear choppers and the intercom over one.

 _"Surrender! Pull over your vehicle immediately!"_

"*Sigh*... rebels." Kazuki sighed under his breath while leaning on a capsule.

Lelouch was in the car trying to maintain his footing and notices the capsule before he can further examine it he notices a red hair girl, that surprisingly looks familiar. Lelouch was thinking, _"Where have I seen her before?"_

"Kallen, we should use it!" That's right Kallen Stadtfeld was student at Ashford Academy just like Lelouch but was absent many times due to her being sick most day but now he sees her in healthy condition to say the least.

"But, that would mean a massacre."

"Yeah, you're right." Lelouch sees Kallen taking off her coat and getting in a red Glasglow. And take off from the back. Lelouch was calmly thinking about his current situation.

"So, they are terrorists."

Kallen was using her slash harkens on the choppers until a VTOL varying a Sutherland appeared. "So you managed to scavenge a Knightmare relic have you? Either way it won't stand a chance against my Sutherland. For the glorious Empire of Britannia!" The Glasgow tried firing at the Sutherland with its rifle before firing a slash harken only to be deflected by the Sutherlands'. Kallen then just got a message from Nagata.

"Kallen, retreat, break off so the both of us won't be killed." Kallen hesitantly nodded before firing a smoke grenade from left arm and taking a different highway exit.

Lelouch and Kazuki concluded the truck is now in an old subway tunnel due to the light changes. Kazuki was spending the next few minutes examining the capsule that was in the back. He noticed this now and came to a conclusion.

"So they're using poison gas." Kazuki whispered,

A few minutes went by before he and Lelouch notices the truck stopping and the side door opened.

"Finally, we can get out of here." Lelouch said while getting up. But unknown to them, a Britannian soldier was approaching the scene. Kazuki heard movement and when he turned he sees a Britannian soldier performing an aerial spinning sick aimed at his face.

"Look out!" Kazuki pushed Lelouch out of the way, dodged it and began to attack. The two were exchanging blows to each other and at Lelouch decided to put some reason into the soldier.

"Hey wait! We're not one of them!" he tried to reason.

That's enough mindless murder." The soldier attempted to punch Kazuki only for Kazuki to dodge and then he grabbed the arm and flipped the soldier over.

"Mindless murder? What the hell are you talking about?" Kazuki questioned.

"Using the poison gas!" The soldier pointed out.

"Poison gas? I see." Lelouch then examined the capsule while Kazuki now knew he was right when he first assumed. "If this is poison gas then tell me was it made my Britannia?" The soldier then gasped after further examining Lelouch.

"My god…" was all he could say before Lelouch continued.

"Mindless murder…then why don't you destroy Britannia?"

"Lelouch."

"Huh?" The soldier then took off his helmet revealing a young man around Lelouch's age. He had brown hair, olive green eyes, and it was obvious he was Japanese.

It's me, Suzaku." Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise not because he was seeing his best friend but because he was seeing him as a Britannian soldier, a man devoted to the country that Lelouch despises, who mistaken him for one of the terrorists trying to capture poison gas.

 _'Am I missing something?'_ Kazuki thought rhetorically.

"S-Suzaku? You became a Britannian soldier?"

Yeah, but what about you? Don't tell me you became a…"

"What are you saying!?" Just then the capsule began to open.

"Lelouch, Look out!" Suzaku then got Lelouch down and placed the gas mask on as an attempt to save his best friend while Kazuki got out his own gas mask, which he uses to make sure he doesn't breathe in contaminated air. Instead of poison gas it was a beautiful girl with lime green hair and gold eyes. All that Suzaku can say was, "That's not poison gas. What is it?" The three spent the next few minutes helping getting the restraints off her.

"Suzaku was it? Tell us. Poison gas? This girl?" Kazuki questioned

"Hey, it's just what we were told at the briefing, I swear." Just then a light came from behind and when the two friends looked they see soldiers from the Royal Guard pointing their guns at them.

"Stinking monkey…don't think being an Honorary Britannian will excuse you from this." Suzaku then approached the commanding officer.

But sir, I was told it was poison gas."

"You question my orders, soldier?" He then looked at Lelouch and Kazuki while the former realized how dangerous the situation became. "However due to your recent achievements I'll be lenient. I order you to execute these terrorists." He ordered as he gave Suzaku a handgun.

"But, they're just civilians."

"And the brown haired one's an Eleven." Kazuki clenched his fist, knowing that this is gonna go bad.

"Yeah, but..." Suzaku was interrupted.

"You dare go to insubordination. Haven't you sworn loyalty to Britannia?'

"Yes, but regardless I won't do it."

"WHAT!?"

"I won't shoot a civilian even under your orders."

"Very well." He then shot Suzaku in the back.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch yelled while Kazuki got angry, seeing as he just shot an ally.

"Well, Britannian schoolboy not a good day to cut class, isn't it? Collect the girl and execute the schoolboy and the Eleven."

"Yes, my lord!" They all said as they started to move on him but just before Kazuki could do anything to help himself and Lelouch, a wounded Nagata exploded the truck.

"Take the girl and go!" Kazuki ordered.

"What about you?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll be fine, just go!" During the explosion Lelouch took the girl and ran to an open tunnel nearby leaving the Royal Guards.

"Now then..." Kazuki took cover and grabbed a flip phone with a Phi symbol on it. He opened it and dialed 5-8-2-1 before pushing 'ENTER'.

 **"AUTO VAJIN-COME CLOSER!"**

Kazuki closed the phone and took cover, before he sees some remaining soldiers here. They must have heard it his phone and decided to stay to see what it was. Some marks appeared on his face before going out there to face them.

* * *

Lelouch and the girl ran hoping that the Royal Guards wouldn't follow. While running, about halfway there, the girl tripped due to the cannon and mortar fire coming from above. Lelouch could feel the aftershocks indicating just at what great lengths is the Britannian military are going to obtain their so-called poison gas.

this chaos, it's your fault!" Lelouch said as he leaned against the wall. "Just, what the hell are you! Not only has that but because of you, Britannia…killed Suzaku as well. And possibly that guy too." The two continue to move until they reached the exit. "Stay down and don't make any noise." The two heard gunshots from the same officer that shot Suzaku.

"Report?"

"Nothing but Elevens here, sir."

"You're sure of it? Doesn't the exit lead here?"

"Yes sir, it said so in the maps."

Then the sound of a child was heard which was soon put down by the officer's gunshot. The officers soon began to search the area until Lelouch's cell phone rang. The officers then had Lelouch and the girl surrounded. "What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end." Just as he fired the girl stood in front of Lelouch screaming.

"HE mustn't die" And the bullet went to her head and Lelouch went over to her body.

"I would have liked to keep her alive. Report to our superiors. That group CA have found and eliminated the terrorists' base and the terrorists themselves. However the hostage was killed by the time we got there. What do you think student?" Lelouch was thinking how he didn't want to die and the girl's hand came back to life and grabbed his.

The next thing Lelouch knew he was in some sort of black and white dimension before seeing various images while at the same time he heard the girl's voice.

 _"If you truly have regretted the events that transpired today then I will give you a chance to atone for it. I propose a deal. In exchange for this power I'm about to grant you, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and its conditions: While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different province, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"_ Lelouch didn't know what to think until he heard a familiar voice that motivated him.

 _"A convergence with the Ragnarok connection, so the myth begins again."_

"Very well I accept the terms of your contract!" And with that declaration Lelouch was back where he was and felt a burning sensation in his left eye. He had an odd feeling about it but at the same time it felt right. He also felt like he knew how to use it already.

"Say, tell me how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" this got the leader's attention.

"Are you some kind of radical?" The leader then noticed Lelouch looking at him as if they've been beaten.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy or you finally realized that only ones that should kill are those who are prepared to be killed?" Lelouch questioned as he decided to use his newfound Geass power.

"Wh-What the!?" The leader noticed the symbol on Lelouch's left eye.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you,"he started as he opened his eye. "Die!"he finished as he used his power on the leader and his soldiers. The leader just laughed.

"Certainly your highness!" The leader said as he and his soldiers placed their guns against their necks. "Fire!"he ordered as he and the soldiers fired their guns at themselves thus killing them.

Lelouch then looked at the dead bodies of the Britannian soldiers, realizing that he can defeat Britannia.

"Britannia..." Lelouch started with a grin. "...can be destroyed!"

Before Lelouch could think of a plan to help the terrorists win this fight, he noticed one of the soldiers standing up!

"I don't know how you did that, but you're gonna pay for it."the soldier said before some gray marks appeared on his face before turning into a creature that resembles a humanoid Stingfish.

"What the hell…!?" Lelouch gasped, since he never saw something like that before in his life. The Stingfish Orphnoch approached him until he was kicked to the side by a person before he landed on the ground and kicked him in the gut before he pushed the Stingfish Orphnoch away with a punch.

The man turned out to be Kazuki, who is still alive.

"Your that guy from earlier!" Lelouch said, surprised that he survived a bunch of soldiers that he was about to fight.

"Maybe..." Kazuki shrugged before looking at the Stingfish Orphnoch.

 **"Who the hell are you!?"** the Stingfish Orphnoch demanded.

"Just a simple traveler." Kazuki answered before taking out his phone and typed '555' and 'ENTER'.

 **"STANDING BY!"  
**  
Kazuki closed the phone before raising it up in the air.

 **"Henshin!"  
**  
He then placed it in some sort of slot on a belt

 **"COMPLETE!"  
**  
He was enveloped in red neon lights making Lelouch cover his eyes. When the lights died out a new figure stepped in his place. He was clad in a full black bodysuit with red lines, silver chest armor, silver pieces on the shoulder pads, silver braces on the wrist and forearms, and metal finger tips. Around his waist is a silver belt that carried a camera on his right hip and a telescope on the left, while the phone was in the slot. His helmet was black with large yellow eyes, silver mouthpiece, green gem on the forehead, and antenna. Overall he was motif after the Phi Symbol and firefly. This is Kamen Rider Faiz!

 **"Faiz!"** the Stingfish Orphnoch growled.

"Faiz...?" Lelouch questioned.

Faiz simply flicked his wrist before he charged at the Stingfish Orphnoch.

Faiz threw the first punch on the Stingfish Orphnoch and the latter summoned a trident then tried to slash Faiz, but he simply dodged three times before he grabbed the weapon and kneed the Stingfish Orphnoch three times before shoving him to the ground. The Stingfish Orphnoch slammed his fist to the ground in frustration before he grabbed his trident and made an attempt to slash Faiz again, but he grabbed his trident again and kicked him away. Faiz grabbed his phone out and typed '106' and 'ENTER'.

 **"BURST MODE!"  
**  
Faiz turned his phone into a gun and shot some rounds at the Stingfish Orphnoch three times.

 **"That hurts!"** the Stingfish Orphnoch exclaimed.

"It's supposed to." Faiz remarked before shooting him more. Faiz then placed his phone in the slot of the belt before he grabbed the Faiz Pointer then placed the Mission Memory into it.

 **"READY!"**

Faiz attached the Faiz Pointer on his leg before he opened the Faiz Phone and pressed 'ENTER'.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Red energy 'downloaded' into his right leg before Faiz jumped into the air and pointed his leg at the Stingfish Orphnoch, making a red energy cone appear, much to Lelouch's surprise. Faiz then got into a flying kick position.

"YAAAAAH!" Faiz yelled before he got himself into the cone and it drilled itself into the Stingfish Orphnoch's stomach. Faiz appeared behind him, before the drill absorbed itself into the Stingfish Orphnoch, making the Phi symbol appear.

 **Ø**

The Stingfish Orphnoch then exploded into blue flames before he turned to dust. Faiz noticed the green haired girls corpse before walking towards it and crouched down.

"Damn... she's dead." Faiz mused.

"Hey..." Faiz looked behind him to see Lelouch, who was a couple feet away from him. "Who are you?" he questioned.

Faiz stood up before he got his phone and pressed 'END CALL' which made him revert back to Kazuki.

"Kazuki Inui, or in my armor; Kamen Rider Faiz." Kazuki introduced. "Nice to meet you, Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia."

* * *

 **A/N: Done! That was a bit tough and I'm glad I managed to finish it. Oh and I'll be focusing on this story for a few chapters before I work on Decade or any others, just to let you know. By the way, since it's my first time making a Code Geass story, I'm gonna do my very best! Oh and be sure to review, and if you have any questions or comments, just put them on the review or PM me. See ya.**


	2. Stage 2: White Knight vs Red Rider

**Yo! Here's my new Faiz chapter!**

 **I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Code Geass**

* * *

 _"YAAAAAH!" Faiz yelled before he got himself into the cone and it drilled itself into the Stingfish Orphnoch's stomach. Faiz appeared behind him, before the drill absorbed itself into the Stingfish Orphnoch, making the Phi symbol appear._

 _ **Ø**_

The Stingfish Orphnoch then exploded into blue flames before he turned to dust. Faiz noticed the green haired girls corpse before walking towards it and crouched down.

"Damn... she's dead." Faiz mused.

"Hey..." Faiz looked behind him to see Lelouch, who was a couple feet away from him. "Who are you?" he questioned.

Faiz stood up before he got his phone and pressed 'END CALL' which made him revert back to Kazuki.

"Kazuki Inui, or in my armor; Kamen Rider Faiz." Kazuki introduced. "Nice to meet you, Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Lelouch tensed up a bit, but managed to keep some of his composure.

"How did..." Kazuki interrupted him.

"I overheard you saying your full name when you used that power of yours." he explained. "But don't worry, I won't even bother with asking on what's a prince doing before we got out here." Kazuki assured before going back to the girl's corpse. "I couldn't save you on time, I'm sorry." he whispered under his breath.

The two turned to see a Sutherland and Villetta was shocked at the carnage and easily concluded that the schoolboy and Eleven was the only survivors and knew what happened.

"What happened you two?" She demanded but had another question in mind. "And, what is a Britannian student like you and an Eleven doing in a place like this?"

Kazuki's eyebrow twitched at the Eleven comment.

"Are you two deaf, answer me? Answer me or ELSE!"

Kazuki got up and stood by Lelouch's side and he made a whisper, which he could hear.

"Make her come out before you use that power again. I want to ask some questions."

Lelouch questioned that but he decided to go with it.

" My name is Alan Spacer and my father is a duke and this man is my Eleven servant."

 _'Servant!?'_ Kazuki thought, feeling like hitting him hard in the gut.

"My ID card is in my right breast pocket once you confirm my identity I want to request your help." It only took a few moments for the Knightmare to power down and the female pilot got out of the cockpit. Lelouch had a smile on his face on his face even though she approached him with a pistol in her hand.

"Stay where you are while I take out your—"

"Now then!" Lelouch activated his Geass power. "Follow my orders until I leave this warehouse." Suddenly the female pilot was compelled to do so.

"Yes, sir." Villetta replied.

"So this is what I could do huh?" Lelouch thought out loud before looking at Kazuki. "What do you want to ask her?"

"Ask her about the situation. I need some information on what Clovis' planning."

Lelouch looked back at Villetta. "What is the situation in Shinjuku?"

"Prince Clovis has ordered a complete purge of the Shinjuku Ghetto." She replied.

Kazuki gripped his fist before looking at Lelouch.

"Can you tell her to give me her Knightmare?" he requested.

"I take it you're gonna beat Clovis before the purge is complete?" Lelouch guessed, the Rider nodded. "Then in that case, I'm coming with you. I want to make Clovis for deceiving many people and for killing a bunch of people."

Kazuki nodded in understanding that before heading towards the Sutherland. "I'm driving though. Also, try to make sure she doesn't remember after we leave."

"Very well." Lelouch looked at Viletta. "You will give me your Knightmare."

"I understand. The code is XG221G2D4." Villetta said as she tossed the key towards Lelouch. Lelouch took it before looking back at Villetta who still under his influence, "After I leave, you will have no recollection of this incident."

"I understood." Villetta said.

Lelouch got in the cockpit and Kazuki proceeded to start it up. As he did, he was thinking of plan to get revenge and hopefully the first strike. He got his phone out as he made a call.

"Please put your phone on speaker." Kazuki requested while looking at Lelouch, seeing that he's making a call.

"Alright..." Lelouch did that until...

 _"Lulu!"_ Shirley began as she picked up the phone. _"Where in the world are you? If you keep cutting class, you're going to be held back."_

"Shirley, are you near a TV?"

 _"A TV?"  
_  
"Sorry, but this is really important."

 _"Hey can I change the channel for a bit?"_ Shirley asked to the girl.

 _"Huh?"_ The girl asked which was loud enough to be overheard.

 _"Ok, now what?"  
_  
"The news… is there anything related to Shinjuku?"

 _"Nothing really just traffic restrictions."  
_  
"Traffic restrictions?"

 _"Yeah, we don't really know what they're saying."  
_  
 _'So they're covering it up. Just typical.'_ Kazuki thought while Lelouch Was thinking the same thing, their thoughts before his thoughts were interrupted by Shirley.

 _"Are you gambling again? Didn't I tell you how dangerous it can be?"_ Shirley asked.

 _'This guy gambles?'_

"Yes, you caught me red handed and listen can you tell my little sister that I'll be home a little late…thanks, Shirley." And with that Lelouch hung up.

"So you have a little sister?" Kazuki asked while he pressed a few buttons before his screen showed a map and all current forces locations.

"Yeah..." Lelouch nodded.

"I envy you on that, I don't have any siblings." Kazuki said.

"Did any other family members..."

"My parents died and I don't have any other relatives." Kazuki said in a sad tone.

"*Sigh* Sorry for mentioning something like that." Lelouch said. "But let's put that aside and focus on the fight."

"Yeah. And no doubt when this is over, you're gonna question on why I have a belt that helps me fight monsters."

* * *

 **(Play Colors by Flow)**

 **The song begins with a full view of Japan/Area 11 before it switches to a ruined area of the Tokyo Settlement with a silhouette of Kazuki and a sunset is behind him before the entire scene was replaced with the title.**

 **{Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimai sou na Shunkan wa** **itsumo sugu soba ni** } **Kazuki was standing around in a ruined Smart Brain facility while the screen was circling around him for a bit before Faiz took his place and punched the screen.**

 **Images of the war between Japan and Britannia are shown.**

{ **Kakusen iradachi to} Lelouch, in his school uniform, stands with a depressed look on his face while transparent images of Marianne, Nunnally and himself in civilian clothes with Zero and Faiz behind him**

 **{Tachi tsukusu jibun wo...} Faiz, with a long mantle on, stands at the top of an antenna of a tall building.**

 **{Mitsume mayoi nagara nayami nagara kuyaminagara kimera ii sa}** **The screen zooms in on Faiz before the flicked his mantle and then, it showed the rebels , Zero, Kiba, Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki in front before it shows birds flying above a field of roses.**

 **{Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi ha kesari} We now see Suzaku in front of a base with Euphie with Cornelia and her royal guards and Lloyd, Cecile, Jeremiah and Viletta before it switches with him, in his uniform, with Ashford Academy with the Student Counsel, Rivalz is on his bike, including Nunnally, Kazuki, Kiba, Sayako and C.C then it switches with Faiz and Zero at their mobile base with some of the Black Knights.**

 **{Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita} The Faiz Phone slowly falls from the sky before Kazuki caught it and turns to Faiz.  
**  
 **{Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku} Faiz charges at a group of Riotroopers before he slashes each and every one of them before he faces the Lancelot. Faiz dodges blasts from the Lancelots VARIS rifle before his Knightmare appeared and he jumped into it to face the Lancelot.**

 **{Toza shita madowo hiraku koto kimeta} Orga faces against few Sutherland's by using the Orga Slash on them before doing the Emperor Kick on one before it exploded while Delta was on the Jet Slinger and he blew up a few Sutherland's along with an army of Riotroopers with it's Photon Cannon and missiles.  
**

 **{Jibun wo sekai sae mo} We see the Glasgow jumping out of a truck and Kallen pushes a lever before we Lelouch and Kazuki riding on horses in a rural area with a castle and a lake then we Ashford Academy and Area 11 at night.  
**

 **{Kaete shimai sou na shunkan wa} Kaguya was seen in a screen before we see the Sword of Akasha, the Geass Symbol on stone and we see Schneizel and Leo facing the screen.**

 **{Kanjiru ima koko ni} We see Faiz practicing the Faiz Edge before he was back-to-back with Zero and they both take off their helmets then their eyes faced the screen. We then see C's world again before the song ends with a black Knight Chess Piece and the Phi Symbol.**

* * *

 **(With Kallen)**

Kallen was trying to deal with as many Britannian units as she can, but the two Sutherlands were the toughest out of the bunch. While she continued running from the trail, her energy screen has a 'Caution' sign on it.

"Damn it! Only thirty minutes left." Just when all hope seemed lost for her, a new voice appeared from communications.

 _"The west entrance."_ The voice stated. "Use the tracks to move towards the west entrance."

"Who are you? How did you get on this frequency?" Kallen asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. Only trust me and my friend's instructions, in return we will bring you victory." another voice said.

"Victory…?" Kallen was skeptical, but she really had no other option. Her Glasglow made it to the tracks, but unfortunately so did the other two Sutherlands.

"Ok, now what?" Kallen asked.

"I will make your trust is not misplaced so," Kallen noticed a freight train on the same tracks; she was on and was heading directly at her. "Now jump onto the train!" Kallen did as he told and when she got on, she began jumping across the train. The two Sutherlands were watching, but refused to give up.

Jeremiah from his cockpit ordered, "You go after the Glasglow."

"Yes, my Lord!" But before he can actually do it, he was attacked by the slash harkens of another Sutherland that was hiding in position.

"Friendly fire? From a Sutherland?" He looks at where the Sutherland was before saying. "What your name and unit, soldier? We're going after the Glasgow and-" But before he can finish, he was repelled by the Sutherland's bullets, "My god, a terrorist?" Kazuki's shots destroyed one of the legs and the train was still coming.

Kallen watched over and got on the communicator, "Thanks for that but how did you get a Sutherland?" When she look up again, to see the Sutherland disappeared, "Huh, where did he go?" Soon Ohgi called her.

"Kallen, what the hell was that radio message earlier ago?"

"He contacted you, too?"

"Yeah." Soon the voice appeared again.

 _"Are you the one in charge here?"_

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Ohgi answered nervously.

 _"My friend, who is piloting the Sutherland we're in, has a question."_

"Uh... alright." Ohgi said before a second voice came up.

 _"OK, I'm in."_ Kazuki's voice said.

"What is it you wanted to ask us?"

 _"What is your purpose for stealing the poison gas? Were you going to use it?"_ Kazuki's voice seemed to drip disdain at the thought of someone using the stuff.

"NO!" Ohgi has a disgusted look on his face, "We were going to show the world what Clovis was doing by hijacking the airwaves and showing them what Britannia is **REALLY** like."

Kazuki chuckled a bit. _"Good choice, hang on a moment."_

 _"Thank you, now then, here are the tools to your victory. The cargo in the train should supply them."_ as the train arrived, everyone was shocked to find a lot of weapons and Sutherlands in each car.

"How did you get this many Sutherlands?" instead of answering the question the voice gave a new order.

 _"Pilot of the Glasgow?"  
_  
"Yes?" Kallen asked.

 _"Recharge your machine, you and your unit will be running decoy. Wait for ten minutes for my next set of instructions."_ The voice said before hung up. While Kallen's Glasgow was recharging every member of the resistance was all talking about their 'mysterious savior'. After ten minutes, everything has been prepared and they were waiting for the next set of orders.

"Alright, woman in the Glasgow from now on your designation will be Q1 and I have sent your comrades the rest of their codes."

"Q1…? I see. So I'm leading the enemy here?"

 _"That is correct."  
_  
"Understood, I'm heading out."

 _"P1, can you move?"_ the voice giving Ohgi the call. _"It should be similar to what you're used to."_

"Can you tell us who are you guys are… or at least your names?"

 **(Inside the Sutherland)**

Lelouch was about to say something before Kazuki took the radio.

"How about you call me, the pilot, Faiz while you call the guy with instructions Zero?"

 _"Faiz? Zero? What kind of names are those?"_

"Name of the guys who make you victorious." Kazuki said before he gave the radio to Lelouch, who is now giving them instructions on their next moves. It wasn't long until he saw two enemy Sutherlands disappeared from the map.

"Now R2, launch anchor. B7, a UN round. Group N, keep moving forward." Within only a few minutes about half of the Britannian forces were wiped out while looking over the map, Lelouch gain a new idea, "Q1, is the map you sent us accurate?"

 _"Other than the lack of landmarks, yes but why do you asks?"_ Kallen asked from the radio.

"Because, here is the plan…" Lelouch gave the details to her.

 **(G1 Command Base)**

"What do you mean that they're not there!?" Prince Clovis demanded. He thought he has finally had the terrorist cornered in one spot, but the forces reported that there was no one there not even an empty Sutherland or an Eleven.

The Japanese Sutherlands were moving safety out of with Kallen's Glasgow being the last. The Glasgow fired its slash harken destroying the street above them. This took all the Britannia forces down.

Lelouch watch from nearby as his plan went with a success, "It looks like I won't have to rely too much on my newfound power while the terrorists proved their uses."

 _'I won't rely too much on transforming into my Orphnoch form to use my enhanced abilities.'_ Kazuki thought.

* * *

 **(Back at G1 base)  
**  
The situation was getting worse by the minute and had no choice, but he has to call Earl Asplund.

"Lloyd!" Clovis called.

"Yes, your highness?" Earl Asplund was the head of the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps and he was requesting to send his new experimental Knightmare Frame, Lancelot, throughout the whole battle.

"If I agree to send your toy… will it guarantee us victory?"

"Please… call it the Lancelot."

"Very well, you have my permission to launch the Lancelot just don't make me regret it."

"It will be done, my Lord." Lloyd spends the next few minutes prepping the Z-01 Lancelot with its new test pilot. Suzaku managed to survive the gunshot due to not only his vest, but a pocket watch that he kept with him.

Suzaku was putting on his new pilot suit and Cecile was running him through the systems and speaking to him through his headset.

"You read the manual?" Suzaku nodded at her question.

"Now you earned the high score on the simulator, impressive."

Later, the tarp was removed revealing the Lancelot. "Is that?"

"Yes, this is the Lancelot, the world's first seventh generation Knightmare Frame."

Suzaku got in and proceeded with the start-up systems. Later, Lancelot got in it's launching position with its land spinners on the ground.

"Lancelot, launching!" and with that Lancelot was one its' way towards the battlefield and took out a few Sutherlands.

* * *

 **(Back with Kazuki and Lelouch)  
**  
 _"This is B group, we countered enemy presence."  
_  
"Reinforcements? How many?"

 _"Four friendly units already taken down in nothing flat."  
_  
"Numbers?"

 _"Just one and it's a new model I never seen anything like aarrgghhh!"  
_  
"What do we do, Zero?" Ohgi called, trying to keep calm and only succeeding by a small margin.

 _'So there's a new Knightmare model huh?'_ Kazuki mused in thought before grabbing the radio.

"This is Faiz speaking; you guys retreat with many civilian as you can." Kazuki broke in, calm as ever. "I will handle it."

 _'Is this guy crazy!?'_ Lelouch thought in surprise.

 _"What?! But you'll be destroyed or captured and you and Zero are the reason why we're holding out."_ Kallen pointed out.

 _"She's right, this sounds crazy."_ Ohgi agreed with Kallen.

 _"How the hell do you expect to handle the new type?!"_ the other redhead screamed loudly, the sound of running echoing through the radio as he running from the new Knightmare Frame.

Kazuki ignored him, making a mad dash for the coordinates.

"Hey wait stop!" Lelouch exclaimed while holding on to something.

"All units! Retreat and fallback! I repeat all units, retreat and help every civilian escape!" Kazuki ordered through the external speaker as he ready to open the hatch of the Sutherland, hidden in a rundown building nearby the rest of the rebels. All the nearby Sutherlands responded and did as he instructed.

"Why are they leaving…?" Suzaku asked with a confused look. It wasn't long until he saw a shadow in the rundown building and saw a Sutherland. "Is that the leader?"

"Just what the hell are you doing!? Get out of here!" Lelouch said before Kazuki took out some sunglasses for some reason and placed them on.

"Don't worry, look what I did to my belt." Kazuki said. Lelouch looked at Kazuki's waist and he's wearing the Faiz Gear, while it was hooked up to some silver cords attached to it and some controls.

"What are those..." Lelouch didn't finish because Kazuki took out the Faiz Phone and dialed '555' and 'ENTER'.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

"Henshin!"

 **"COMPLETE!"**

Kazuki transformed back into Faiz and on the outside, red neon lights covered the Sutherland. Suzaku watched stunned and when it died down the Sutherland had the same colors as Faiz did. The Lancelot then fired its slash harken only for the Sutherland to grab it and swing it around carrying the Lancelot with it. When the Sutherland let go the Lancelot flew a few meters before crashing into a wall.

* * *

"WHAT!? Did MY Lancelot get damaged from a mere Sutherland!?" When Lloyd then took a look at the Lancelot's camera feeds he was both shocked and fascinated with this new and improved Sutherland. "Oh, now this I must know how he did that!" Cecile only had a sweat drop at Lloyd's response.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the battlefield Suzaku was trying to shake off the fact that he was just thrown into a wall. When he regained his senses he sees the Sutherland charging with a Tonfa, the Lancelot moved out of the way just in time only to be met with a kick to the face. Lelouch was admiring on how Faiz is doing. _"This is incredible! So that belt reacts with the machine as well with the proper equipment?"_

"This is crazy! How could a Sutherland move just as fast as the Lancelot and damage it?" Suzaku questioned as he dodged another hit.

 **(Kamen Rider 555 OST: Dead or Alive)**

The Sutherland kicked the Lancelot to the side and punched it in the face, the Sutherland then kicked the Lancelot in the chest and at Suzaku's point of view, the Sutherland did... a wrist flick? The Sutherland then brought out it's Tonfa again and made an attempt to whack the Lancelot but it kept blocking until an opening was found and the Sutherland whacked the Lancelot twice before jabbing it in the chest. Inside the base Lloyd screamed in agony. The Sutherland continued to beat the Lancelot until it kicked the Knightmare away and got it's gun out.

Inside the Sutherland, Faiz plugged a cord in the Faiz Phone and typed in '106' and 'ENTER'.

 **"BURST MODE!"**

The Sutherland pointed its gun at the Lancelot and it fired bullets that are lasser-like and the same color as Faiz's shots.

Faiz placed the cord on his camera and placed the Mission Memory and attached the cord on it.

 **"READY!"**

The camera turned into a knuckle duster and Faiz opened his phone then pressed 'ENTER'.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

The Sutherland had red energy flowing in the arm before going to the fist. The Sutherland charged at the Lancelot and it punched the white Knightmare in the chest making a giant red Phi Symbol appear.

 **Ø**

 **"BOOM!"**

 **(End song)**

* * *

 **(With the Resistance)**

Kallen is helping with the evacuating the civilian before she and others hear the explosion.

"What in the world was that?" Tamaki asked in shocked.

"Do you think the guy came out alright?" Kallen asked with hints of concern.

"I don't know, Kallen." Ohgi answered to her.

Lancelot is sent flying backward in a crumbling building, but its limbs were crippled from the explosion as the white Knightmare Frame fall onto the ground before rubbish covered him entirely.

* * *

Lloyd passed out on the floor with fuming in his mouth because his Lancelot got crushed and dreamed about examining the device that Faiz used to transform the Sutherland and how he would apply it to the Lancelot "Suzaku! Are you ok? Answer me!" Cecile said, wearing her headset.

But Suzaku is unconscious to response after Lancelot had been assaulted by the mystery warrior. Even if he awake, he won't able to get Lancelot move due to bury under pile of building.

* * *

Kazuki and Lelouch got out of the Sutherland and the latter looked at him.

"I'm a bit surprised that you are able to change the Sutherland as well." Lelouch remarked.

"Yeah after all, it's not every day you see an armored man who can make a Knightmare have the same colors in an instant with the user's powers." Kazuki said before he and Lelouch looked at the fallen Knightmare in the rubble.

But they were both unaware that they were being watched by a robed figure.

"So that's this world's Faiz huh?" the robed figure said as he watched Kazuki and Lelouch head towards the enemy base.

* * *

 **(G1 base)  
**  
Clovis's eyes wide in completely disbelief at the sight of Lancelot been crushed by Faiz.

"The Lancelot was destroyed!?" Clovis stood shocked at what he's now dealing with if something was powerful enough to destroy the Lancelot then it was obvious it was something not to mess with.

Two soldiers then entered the room and when one of them was in front of Clovis, he suddenly pointed a gun at the prince.

"What are you…GUARDS!" General Bartley commanded and just as all the soldiers were about to attack the first soldier, Lelouch, who was in disguise, took off his goggles and casted his Geass on them.

"Forget that I was ever here, shut off power to the base, and leave and return in approximately one hour." And with that the mostly everyone complied except Kazuki and Clovis. Clovis stood speechless as Lelouch pointed his gun at him as well.

"I don't know what you did… but my bodyguard will deal with you two!" Clovis said while another soldier appeared and he turned into a Mantis Orphnoch.

"Orphnoch huh?" Kazuki mused while he got his phone out and opened his vest, revealing the Faiz Gear.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

"Take cover." Kazuki advised.

"No need to tell me twice." Lelouch said before going to a spot in the room to make sure he isn't in fighting range. But he had his gun ready, to make sure that Clovis doesn't leave the room.

"Henshin!"

 **"COMPLETE!"**

Faiz flicked his wrist before going into a fighting stance

 **"Nice. After I kill you, I can take your belt!"**

The Mantis Orphnoch made the first move and tried to slash Faiz with his daggers, but he saw that coming and dodged the attack before he avoided a slash to the face, which was a close call despite wearing his helmet. Faiz found an opening and grabbed the Mantis Orphnoch's wrists before he kicked him in the stomach, which made the Orphnoch stumble back.

Clovis took this as an opportunity to get out of here, but when he tried to...

'BANG!'

A bullet nearly shot his face, he looked to see Lelouch and he held the gun in his hand.

Faiz flipped the Mantis Orphnoch before he got the Faiz Phone and dialed '103' and 'ENTER'.

 **"SINGLE MODE!"**

Faiz pointed his phone at the Mantis Orphnoch, who stood up and charged at him until Faiz shot a beam of Photon Energy at the Mantis Orphnoch, making him back off. Faiz dialed '106' and 'Enter'.

 **"BURST MODE!"**

Faiz shot the Mantis Orphnoch's arms, which made him drop his daggers. Faiz then closed his phone and took the Mission Memory out then placed it on the Faiz Shot.

 **"READY!"**

Faiz went up to the Mantis Orphnoch, who picked up one of his daggers, until he punched the Orphnoch repeatedly with the Faiz Shot until he punched the Mantis Orphnoch in the jaw. Faiz opened his phone and pressed 'Enter'.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Red photon energy went from the Faiz Gear to the Faiz Shot. Faiz then punched the exhausted Orphnoch in the gut, making the Phi symbol appear.

 **Ø**

The Mantis Orphnoch exploded into blue flames until he was now dust. Faiz looked at Clovis, who was about to leave, he grabbed the prince by the collar and forced him back to his seat.

"Stay seated, My Prince. If you don't want to end up like your bodyguard." Faiz said while cracking his knuckles with a smirk behind his helmet.

"What do you two want?"

"For one, you will cease the attack in Shinjuku, allow the Japanese people to leave the area, and the dead will be treated equally." Lelouch said.

"What? Surely, you don't expect me to-." Faiz got his phone out and switched it to blaster mode then pointed it at prince's face.

"Where would you like me to shoot you? Head or heart? Pick your death." Clovis then got up and Lelouch restored enough power to open the communication line. Clovis looked at Faiz and Lelouch who nodded and then began speaking.

"Attention all forces, I, Prince Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Throne, and current Viceroy of Area 11 hereby command a ceasefire. All destruction on the buildings will be ceased and the dead whether Eleven or Britannian shall be treated equally. In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are hereby ordered to cease fire, I will allow no further fighting." Lelouch killed the communications and watched Clovis go back on his throne, while Faiz still pointed his blaster at him. "What shall I do for you next? Sing a collection of ballets or perhaps a game of chess?"

"Now that has a familiar ring, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Lelouch placed his hand on his helmet and took it off.

"Don't you recall the two of us playing chess together as boys? Of course, I would always win."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? At the Aries Villa?"

 _'Is this really a good time to go through memories?'_

"YOU! Who are you?"

"It has been a long time, big brother." Lelouch stepped out of the shadow and watched as Clovis's face became filled with shock. "Son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the Imperial Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia at your service." Lelouch knelt with one hand over his chest.

"Lelouch! But...I thought you-."

"That I was dead…you were wrong. I have returned, Your Highness. And, I'm here to change everything."

 _'I'm here to change everything as well. And I plan to take down Smart Brain along with Britannia for the sake of many innocent people.'_ Kazuki thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! I really hoped you enjoyed the story, oh and this story is inspired if you notice some similar scenes such as Faiz vs the Mantis Orphncoh. I'll see ya later!**


	3. Stage 3: Faiz and Zero

**I do not own Kamen Rider 555 or Code Geass.**

* * *

Lelouch pointed the gun at Clovis while Faiz observed the scene while he held his phone in blaster mode and pointed it at the prince. Clovis simply smiled at the fact that his half-brother is alive.

"Lelouch! It is so good to see you're alive! We thought you and Nunnally have perished when we invaded Japan. You have no idea how much joy this brings to me, we must return to the mainland together, you can even bring that Eleven with you if he's your servant."

 _'Again with the servant thing!?'_ Faiz in thought while under his helmet, his eyebrow twitched. Lelouch's expression hasn't changed before saying in a cold tone.

"So, you can use us as political bargaining chips again? It appears your mind is clouded behind the fact that you too are a bargaining chip." Lelouch brought his gun closer to Clovis' forehead.

 _'Wait, he was used as a bargaining chip!? This is one of the reasons why I hate Britannian nobles!'_

"That's right, ever since my mother died that day. She was a commoner who rose through the ranks to earn her place but others thought that her original status is a mockery and grew jealous of her influence. But, assassinating her like that…there's no excuse for it. You people, killed her!" Lelouch accused.

"It wasn't me! I swear if I knew anything, I would've told you prior to your exile!" Lelouch then activated his Geass.

"So tell me, what do you know of my mother's death?" Clovis' facial expression changed from slight panic to calm.

"Our older siblings, Schneizel and Cornelia, they could tell you." Lelouch was surprised at this.

"They were the ones pulling the strings?" Lelouch waited for an answer but received none. "I see that's all you know." Lelouch turned his Geass off and it returned Clovis to his previous state.

"It wasn't me! Honest!" Lelouch nodded.

"I believe you... however." he pointed his gun at Clovis.

"No please! We may not share the same mother but we are brothers, regardless!" This however didn't seem to change anything. Lelouch pulled the trigger and...

"BANG!"

He shot Clovis in the forehead, leaving a dead body. Faiz placed his hand on Lelouch's shoulder, who also had some blood on his face.

"Lets get out of here." Faiz told him, while he reverted back to his civilian form.

"Alright. But you still have to tell me on why you have armor that's made for fighting." Lelouch reminded.

"I know." Kazuki said before leaving.

* * *

 **(Play Colors by Flow)**

 **The song begins with a full view of Japan/Area 11 before it switches to a ruined area of the Tokyo Settlement with a silhouette of Kazuki and a sunset is behind him before the entire scene was replaced with the title.**

 **{Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimai sou na Shunkan wa** **itsumo sugu soba ni** } **Kazuki was standing around in a ruined Smart Brain facility while the screen was circling around him for a bit before Faiz took his place and punched the screen.**

 **Images of the war between Japan and Britannia are shown.**

{ **Kakusen iradachi to} Lelouch, in his school uniform, stands with a depressed look on his face while transparent images of Marianne, Nunnally and himself in civilian clothes with Zero and Faiz behind him**

 **{Tachi tsukusu jibun wo...} Faiz, with a long mantle on, stands at the top of an antenna of a tall building.**

 **{Mitsume mayoi nagara nayami nagara kuyaminagara kimera ii sa}** **The screen zooms in on Faiz before the flicked his mantle and then, it showed the rebels , Zero, Kiba, Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki in front before it shows birds flying above a field of roses.**

 **{Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi ha kesari} We now see Suzaku in front of a base with Euphie with Cornelia and her royal guards and Lloyd, Cecile, Jeremiah and Viletta before it switches with him, in his uniform, with Ashford Academy with the Student Counsel, Rivalz is on his bike, including Nunnally, Kazuki, Kiba, Sayako and C.C then it switches with Faiz and Zero at their mobile base with some of the Black Knights.**

 **{Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita} The Faiz Phone slowly falls from the sky before Kazuki caught it and turns to Faiz.  
**  
 **{Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku} Faiz charges at a group of Riotroopers before he slashes each and every one of them before he faces the Lancelot. Faiz dodges blasts from the Lancelots VARIS rifle before his Knightmare appeared and he jumped into it to face the Lancelot.**

 **{Toza shita madowo hiraku koto kimeta} Orga faces against few Sutherland's by using the Orga Slash on them before doing the Emperor Kick on one before it exploded while Delta was on his Jet Slinger and he blew up a few Sutherland's along with an army of Riotroopers with it's Photon Cannon and missiles.**

 **{Jibun wo sekai sae mo} We see the Glasgow jumping out of a truck and Kallen pushes a lever before we Lelouch and Kazuki riding on horses in a rural area with a castle and a lake then we Ashford Academy and Area 11 at night.**

 **{Kaete shimai sou na shunkan wa} Kaguya was seen in a screen before we see the Sword of Akasha, the Geass Symbol on stone and we see Schneizel and Leo facing the screen.**

 **{Kanjiru ima koko ni} Faiz practices his sword before he was back-to-back with Zero and they both take off their helmets then their eyes faced the screen. We then see C's world before the song ends with a black Knight Chess Piece and the Phi Symbol.**

* * *

Lelouch and Kazuki just left the base and they are now at the same place where they met Suzaku and that girl. Kazuki got his phone out and started to dial 5-8-2-1.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked.

"Just calling my ride." Kazuki answered before pressing 'Enter'.

 **"AUTO VAJIN-COME CLOSER!"**

Kazuki closed his phone before heading towards some rubble. A few seconds later, he got a black duffle bag out from under it.

"What's in the bag?" Lelouch questioned while watching Kazuki unzipped the bag and got a suitcase out, Lelouch noticed that the case has the Smart Brain logo on it. Kazuki opened the the case before he started to disassemble the belt and placed the metal pieces in the case along with the Faiz Shot and the Faiz Pointer.

"Does that answer your question?" Kazuki asked.

Lelouch nodded while Kazuki placed his suitcase in the duffle bag. A few seconds later, they hear the sound of a motorcycle, the sound was getting closer until Kazuki's motorcycle entered the place, to Lelouch's surprise no one was riding it. Kazuki got to the bike and got on it before tossing Lelouch a spare helmet.

"You getting on?" Kazuki asked before starting up his bike. Lelouch got on and held on to Kazuki before he drove to their destination.

* * *

Kazuki and Lelouch just stopped near an Italian restaurant.

"Why are we here?" Lelouch asked while Kazuki took off his helmet.

"So that way we won't catch any attention at a public place. Plus, I'm hungry." Kazuki said before Lelouch got off and the former got off the bike as well.

They soon entered the restaurant and got to a table where they won't be seen or overheard.

"I'm getting fettuccine, what're you gettin?" Kazuki asked.

"Same thing, but is this really a good time to talk about food?" Lelouch questioned.

"Seeing that we're in a restaurant, yes." Kazuki remarked.

After they they asked for their orders, Lelouch had a first question in mind.

"So, what is that belt anyway?" Lelouch asked.

"This is called the Faiz Gear." Kazuki patted the bag, that has his belt in it.

"Okay, I noticed that the case has the Smart Brain logo on it."

"Yeah, they specialize in technology mostly weapons. The former CEO, Hanagata, gave it to me after he took me in for a few years. He also told me about the monsters that I currently fight." Kazuki explained.

"What are those monsters anyway?" Lelouch asked.

"They're called Orphnochs, they claim to be the next stage of evolution."

"They used to be human?"

"Yeah, but that was after death."

"You have to die to be an Orphnoch?"

"Yeah, but most people can't become Orphnochs that easily."

"How come?"

"There are two types of Orphnoch: Original Orphnochs who are "born" when a certain human suffers a death and 'resurrected' into an Orphnoch and Sired Orphnochs that are created when certain humans survive being attacked by an Orphnoch and become ones themselves, though weaker than the Original Orphnochs." Kazuki explained. "Ever since the war, the Orphnoch population has risen a bit and there are Orphnochs who want to defend themselves from the Britannian soldiers to protect their people and there are those who hates Britannians for who they are because of the war and how they treat the Japanese."

"I see..." Lelouch said before he had one more question. "What do you want to gain, since you have power to fight Britannia?"

Kazuki looked at Lelouch before he chuckled a bit.

"I just want to defeat the Empire and defend those without power." Kazuki answered. "Personally, I think your old man, the Emperor, decided to make use of you just to have control onto the world by making you a bargaining tool, that's what I think that is."

"And you're mostly right on that." Lelouch remarked before getting an idea. "Say... you said you wanted to defeat the empire right?"

"Yeah." Kazuki nodded.

"You're also planning to take down Smart Brain right?"

"Just get to the point."

"Alright, I'll help you defeat Smart Brain if... you help me defeat Britannia."

Kazuki looked at him before he smirked.

"You gotta deal. On one condition though."

"What is it?"

"Make sure you look after any followers we have. After all, even a king must look after his followers." Kazuki said.

"Very well, it's a deal than." Lelouch said before their orders arrived, Kazuki also has cold soda. When he had a bit of his meal, he obtained a sour look on his face before he took a sip of his soda through a straw.

"Too hot for ya?" Lelouch said.

"No!" Kazuki denied.

* * *

The next morning, Lelouch didn't have enough sleep considering the fact he just murdered his half-brother yesterday. His head felt heavier until a roll of paper smacked him on the forehead. "Wake up! You were just asleep, weren't you? Your hands stopped!" Milly Ashford was the Student Council President and a family friend to Lelouch and Nunnally. She was one of the few people who knew the siblings' true identities but of friendship she kept it quiet. Lelouch groggily responded.

"Please stop."

"Well that's what you get for leaving me behind yesterday!" Rivalz pointed out as he waited his chance to strike after being ditched yesterday.

"Yeah, what did happen yesterday?" Just as Lelouch was about to go deep in his thoughts he was soon interrupted by another hit.

"No more distractions! We gotta finish figuring out the budget for the year's club activities. We have to get this right."

"If we don't…" Nina began before getting cut off by Rivalz.

"The equestrian club will bust in here on horseback like last time!"

"Rivalz, can you take your student council duties a little more serious?"

"It would be a lot easier if you told us about this beforehand." Shirley said and rivalz responded in a sarcastic tone.

"We should just wait them out. They'll give up sooner or later." Lelouch actually liked that idea.

"That's actually not bad." Milly then surprised the rest of the council with one word.

"GUTS!"

"This again?"

"It's a spell to make you work harder." Lelouch shook his head.

"I don't think it's doing much." Shirley however countered this.

"It does to me."

"Simple and obedient, why can't the rest of you be like that?" Shirley then said.

"It's because I learned the best from you!"

"That's not what I meant." This caught Shirley off guard and Milly gestured to her…features. As a response Shirley's face became extremely blushed. "I saw what you did in the Girls' bathroom and I have to say, not bad."

"What are you talking about, pervert!?"

* * *

Kazuki stopped his bike near the student clubhouse, he dropped him off, which is where Lelouch lives because of his sister. Kazuki forgot to ask about that because it was late last night, the Rider got to the door before knocking on it.

Soon, the door opened and the one who opened it was a beautiful woman with brown hair and dark amber eyes, wearing a maid outfit.

"Yes...?" the maid asked.

"Oh uh... my name is Kazuki Inui, is Lelouch Lamperouge here?" he asked.

"He's currently at school, there's no rules about visitors though."

"I see. I'll come back later then." Kazuki was about to leave until...

"How about you stay here until break? A friend of Lelouch-sama is always welcome here." Sayako offered.

"Uh... sure." Kazuki nodded before entering the club house. "What's your name?"

"Sayoko Shinozaki" Sayoko said.

Soon, Kazuki and Sayoko entered the dining room and the former noticed a younger girl on a wheelchair.

"Hey Sayoko, is someone there?" the girl questioned.

'She must be his little sister.' Kazuki guessed in thought.

"Yes, he seems to be a friend of Lelouch." Sayoko said.

"My name is Kazuki Inui, I became a friend of Lelouch's a couple of months ago. Nice to meet you." Kazuki bowed, Japanese styled for when they meet people for the first time.

"Oh, nice to meet you; I'm Nunnally Lamperouge." the girl, Nunnally, smiled.

* * *

Lelouch and others looks at the news. It was about the "poison gas" in Shinjuku. To Lelouch, however, it will be the first sight of his of his first time seeing Kazuki's actions as Faiz against the Britannia Empire, and Smart Brain too.

Although when he thought of the way that he killed Clovis, he felt the urge to throw up and went to the bathroom.

Later during the class Lelouch was daydreaming in his own world until…

"Kallen! It's been ages since we last saw you!" A female student remarked.

Lelouch quickly turns to saw Kallen with her hair down, mellow eyes, and spoke with a meek voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I really had to take care of my disease. But if I stay home too often then I'll never be able to catch up to you guys." Kallen replied.

'Looks like she has a with a double life.' Lelouch thought before Rivalz went up to him.

"Hey buddy, see something you like?" Rivalz notices Lelouch stares at Kallen.

"What can you tell me about her?" Lelouch asked.

Rivalz looks at the timid girl.

"Kallen Stadtfeld is an ace student but stay at home too much. She comes from the Stadfield family, a very rich and influential family. She is well-bred and rolling in the money. You do know how to pick a girl, huh?"

Lelouch shook his head.

"It's nothing like that, Rivalz." He said.

"Whatever you say, but she seems so sheltered."

'If you mean by sheltered, you mean sheltered in a Knightmare Frame then yes, I agree.' Lelouch thought.

* * *

 **(With Kazuki)**

"Good, just like that." Kazuki said while he teaches Nunnally how to make a paper crane even if she's blind. "Your actually doing great Nunnally."

"Thank you Kazuki." Nunnally said while she gently folds the crane. "I'm curious, how did you and Lelouch meet?"

Kazuki had no choice but to lie to her on that, seeing as she's a nice girl and all. "Long story, but I'll tell you the short version. He accidently got dragged into a fight between a fight that relates to terrorists in the Ghetto's, but I helped him escape."

"He got into the Ghetto's by accident?" Nunnally said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. But like I said earlier, I helped him escape." he repeated, which was not a full lie but not the full truth either.

"I see. Then I'm glad you helped him." she smiled.

 _'I wonder if Nunnally knows that Lelouch gambles, I'll ask him about that later.'_ Kazuki thought. Sayoko then came in.

"Inui-san, it's the school's lunch hour, that'll give you time to look for Lelouch." Sayoko told him.

"Thanks Sayoko." Kazuki said before getting up from his seat. "See ya later Nunnally." he left the dining room.

"Bye Kazuki." Nunnally said.

Kazuki spent a few minutes looking for Lelouch, he also ignored the comments about him being an Eleven. He spotted Lelouch, looking at a girl with red hair and surprisingly, she's the pilot of the Glasgow. Kazuki shrugged before he silently approached Lelouch until...

"Hey Lelouch." Kazuki said, startling Lelouch a bit.

"Kazuki! What are you doing here!?" Lelouch questioned.

"I wanted to come here to discuss plans to defeat both Smart Brain and Britannia."

"Well aren't you bothered by the fact that people here might say something about an Eleven here?"

"Technically, I'm 1/4 Britannian and the rest of me is Japanese." Kazuki plainly said, while Lelouch blinked in surprise.

"Really?" Lelouch said.

"Yeah." Kazuki said before he noticed the girl with her friends. "You planning to ask her questions?"

Lelouch nodded before a bee scared them away, Kazuki jumped and hid in the bushes. Kallen smacked the bee and Lelouch decided to take advantage.

acting like this." Kallen said and noticed Lelouch behind her. ' _Shit! He saw me!'_ Kallen got her composure back. "Is there something you need?"

"I need answers!" Lelouch commanded as his Geass activated.

"Of course."

"Were you the pilot of the Glasgow in Shinjuku?"

"I am."

"Why resort to this?"

"Because I'm Japanese and but technically I'm half Britannian."

'So she's like me in a way.' Kazuki mused in thought.

"Why go so far?"

"I want to live a Japanese person without Britannian oppression…and to avenge my brother, Naoto."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed while escaping a Britannian facility with not only information on the poison gas. When we saw him, he turned to dust. But he said something a mantis." the just got both Kazuki's and Lelouch's attention.

'That damn mantis has done more harm then I thought.' Kazuki thought.

"I see. That will be all." Kallen nodded and returned to normal.

"Is there something you need?"

"Not right now. Also don't mention Shinjuku." This caught Kallen's surprise.

"Shinjuku?"

"It's not working?"Lelouch thought as his power wasn't working. Lelouch was about to say something but Shirley called out to them.

"Hey, Lelouch! Kallen! Hurry up or you'll be late for chem."

After the two left, Kazuki took it as an advantage to leave the place.

Later Lelouch returned to his home, the Student Council Clubhouse. He was greeted by Nunnally and her caretaker and his sparring partner, Sayako. "Welcome home, big brother!"

"Welcome home, sir."

"Thank you, you two." Later that night the Lelouch and Nunnally were out of their uniforms and began eating dinner.

"Sayako was teaching me origami, your friend Kazuki helped me out a bit moments ago too." Nunnally began.

 _'So she met Kazuki huh?'_ Lelouch thought.

"I didn't think one could a sheet of paper into so many things, like a bird or a boat. It can be anything!" Lelouch noticed some food on Nunnally's lip and wiped it off.

"You don't have to rush just to tell me everything. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon."

"Thank you, brother."

"You're welcome."

"Thank goodness. You seemed sort of scary last night." Considering what Lelouch did "scary" is an understatement.

"Have I? I'm sorry it's just that I've got so many things on my mind."

"Look!" Nunnally got out an origami of a pink crane. "They say that if you fold a thousand of these, your wish will come true. If you have a wish, then…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I don't. What about you, Nunnally? Is there something you want to wish for?" Nunnally thought about it for a few seconds before declaring one.

"I wish for the world to be a gentle and peaceful place."

"Maybe when you finally get your sight back you'll see it. I'm definitely sure."

"You mean it?"

"I promise." Lelouch's thoughts ran through his head as he made it.'I've been given a power to ensure that and I will protect that world of yours, Nunnally, with Kazuki's help that is.' While in his thoughts Nunnally grabbed Lelouch's hand and locked her pinkie with his. "Huh?"

"I learned that this is how the Japanese make promises. Pinky promise!"

"Yeah…pinky promise."

* * *

Kazuki was riding his bike towards his place, while he was thinking about what sort of plans he and Lelouch can use to defeat Britannia and Smart Brain. But for plans like that, he would need to discuss with him for that though, he also thought of Nunnally just now and he wonders if one of Lelouch's reasons relates to her.

While Kazuki was riding his bike, he noticed a bunch of people in suits that he can recognize anywhere.

 _'Crap!'_ Kazuki cursed in thought before he stopped his bike at another spot, he also looked down at the bridge he's on and it turns out they're at the ghettos. He went towards his bag and dug his suitcase out before he places the pieces of his belt together then places the Faiz Gear on. Kazuki took out his phone and dialed the transformation code and 'Enter'.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

"Henshin!"

 **"COMPLETE!"**

Kazuki jumped down from the bridge before the neon lights covered him and he landed on the ground as Faiz took his place.

The men in suits looked back and noticed Faiz a few meters away.

"Looking for this boys?" Faiz pointed at his belt before flicking his wrist.

"Men!" the leader ordered the suits and they got out some red belts with an orange buckle with device that has the Smart Brain logo on but it was sticking out of the buckle. They placed them on.

"Henshin!" They all said before pushing the device into the buckle.

 **"COMPLETE!"**

Holographic bronze armor appeared on their chests until a bright light engulfed them. When it faded they were replaced by armored figures. They had black bodysuits, bronze armor, grey circular visors, two fins on their helmets, and a steel mouthpiece. They are the Riotroopers.

Faiz grabbed his phone out and typed in 1-0-6 and 'Enter'.

 **"BURST MODE!"**

Faiz aimed and fired 3 round bursts at them. After firing four times he typed in 2-7-9.

 **"CHARGE!"**

Faiz closed the phone and placed it back into his Riotroopers then charged and attempted to slash at Faiz. Faiz was dodging and soon grabbed the camera out. He placed it in his right fist and placed some type of card into it.

 **"READY!"**

Faiz strapped the Faiz Shot onto his wrist. He soon punched a Riotrooper in the face and punched another in the gut. He sees two more coming at him with their short swords. Faiz blocked one of them with the Faiz Shot while he kicked the other away. He kicked the other one but not too far.

He soon ran up to him and repetitively punched him in the face and gut. He soon opened his phone and pressed the Enter button.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy transferred from his belt and into his Faiz Shot. Faiz proceeded to punching him again and again. With one last punch the Riotrooper stumbled back and blue flames erupted from his body before exploding into dust.

 **Ø**

"Who's next?" Faiz asked before he noticed more Riotroopers and a man turned into the Scarab Orphnoch. The Riotroopers were about to shoot him with their Axel Ray Guns until something that's gold appeared and made them explode. Faiz looked to a spot and he see's a new figure with armor, much to his surprise.

His appearance seemed rather majestic of sorts, as if he were designed to be a king or perhaps some kind of conquer to rule a whole entire empire with an iron fist. He was donned in a black bodysuit with gold lines, on his chest was a red sphere with light silver armor underneath it, the shoulders were broad and bulky carrying red spheres of their own, and around his waist is a belt like his but it was black and gold and it held the cloth that he has on. His helmet is black with a silver mouthpiece, red visor that goes up to the forehead along with a crown or fan-like design on the top. This is Kamen Rider Orga.

"Another Rider?" Faiz wondered before Orga looked at the other Riotroopers.

"I'll take care of these guys. You take care of the Orphnoch." Orga said while charged at the Riotroopers with a sword called the Stlanzer. Faiz shrugged, seeing as some questions will be answered later before he charged at the Scarab Orphnoch.

The two now engaged into a fight and the Scarab Orphnoch slashed Faiz with his sword, which caused some sparks to come off and fall on his back, Faiz tried to get up but the Scarab Orphnoch slashed him again before he grabbed his hand and Faiz pushed him away before he punched the Scarab Orphnoch twice in the gut and kicked his chest. Faiz then punched the Scarab Orphnoch, which made him fall down some stairs and Faiz flicked his wrist before the two went back to fighting.

Orga slashed a couple of Riotroopers with the Stlanzer and he grabbed his phone out then dialed '106' and 'Enter'.

 **"BURST MODE!"**

Orga turned his phone to blaster mode and shot some Riotroopers that plan to shoot him with their RayGuns in blaster mode, Orga shot them in the necks and it made them fall down to the ground. Orga then dialed '279' and 'Enter'.

 **"CHARGE!"**

Orga placed his phone back into the slot of his belt before he charged at more Riotroopers.

Faiz blocked a slash from the Scarab Orphnoch and punched his side before dragging him. But then, they were suddenly shot with multiple bullets and some of them hit the ground. Faiz dodge rolled out of the way before looking up.

It was a humanoid robotic machine from where he was looking at. Its body was completely silver metal armor with red paint lines on the feet, a motorcycle's head on the right shoulder, handlebars on the shoulders. On the center of its chest there a yellow Phi-like symbol with a red line running through it. It carried a large wheel acting as a shield. Finally the heads is mainly metal with a visor. This is Auto Vajin, Faiz's personal robot.

Auto Vajin landed on the ground while Faiz was somewhat glad that his robot came to help him before he got up and went to the robot before...

"That was dangerous!" Faiz exclaimed while he smacked the shield. "You almost hit me!" Faiz kicked Auto Vajin in the chest before ramming it and the robot fell down a stone ramp.

 **"VEHICLE MODE!"**

Auto Vajin turned into the motorcycle that Faiz was riding on earlier before it landed onto the ground. Faiz jumped down towards the Auto Vajin before he grabbed one of the handlebars and he twisted it then he pulled it out, revealing to be a sword that resembles a lightsaber

 **(Kamen Rider 555 OST: Dead or Alive)**

The Scarab Orphnoch charged at Faiz and tried to slash him with his sword, but Faiz dodged the sword and deflected it before he slashed his back

Orga was facing a Mole Orphnoch, after one of the Riotroopers de-henshin, and the Mole Orphnoch slashed Orga's chest with his claw before the latter slashed the Mole Orphnoch with the Stlanzer twice which made the Orphnoch stumble back bit. The Mole Orphnoch used some smoke to cover Omega Warrior, soon the Mole Orphnoch charged at Orga to claw him but Orga sensed it coming and slashed the Mole Orphnoch before kicking him in the chest. Orga switched hi sword into gun mode before getting it near his face.

"Check!"

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Gold energy traveled from Orga's belt and went to the Stlanzer before he shot it at the Mole Orphnoch and a gold cone that's like Faiz's came out of it and landed on the Mole Orphnoch. Orga jumped and got into a flying kick position before he let out a yell and got into the cone and it drilled deeper into the Mole Orphnoch. Orga appeared behind him and the cone disappeared before the omega symbol appeared behind the Mole Orphnoch.

 **Ω**

The Mole Orphnoch exploded into blue flames before he turned to dust.

Faiz jabbed the Faiz Edge in the Scarab Orphnoch's chest, which made him fly back and he landed on some stairs. Faiz got his Mission Memory out before he placed it on the Faiz Edge.

 **"READY!"**

Faiz opened up his phone and pressed 'Enter'.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Some red energy 'downloaded' from his belt to the Faiz Edge before Faiz swung his sword upward and red energy went towards the Scarab Orphnoch. Faiz let out a yell before he followed the energy by running and the energy itself went around the Scarab Orphnoch, levitating him above the ground. The Faiz Edge glowed red before Faiz slashed the Scarab Orphnoch twice before he got covered in blue flames and the Orphnoch turned to dust before the phi symbol appeared.

 **Ø**

 **(End song)**

Faiz ran back to Orga's location to see how he was doing. He soon arrived at the location and he witnessed the Omega Rider slashing a Riotrooper and he turned to dust. Orga noticed Faiz before the former went towards him and canceled his transformation.

"Hey, thanks for the hand." Kazuki said before he dialed 5-8-2-1 and 'Enter'.

 **"AUTO VAJIN-COME CLOSER!"**

Orga nodded before leaving and got his phone out then dialed 0-8-2-1 and 'Enter'.

 **"MACHINE EMPEROR-COME CLOSER!"**

Orga closed his phone before the Auto Vajin arrived and a bike that's similar, only that it's black and gold arrived too. Orga went towards his bike before Kazuki approached him.

"Can you at least show me your face so I'll know who you are?" Kazuki asked.

Orga grabbed his phone then pressed 'End Call' before a young man with brown hair and eyes with a black robe with a hood.

'Wow, that was a rhetorical question. I didn't expect him to actually show his face to me.' Kazuki thought. 'Also, I don't think I'm gonna get used to that deep evil sounding voice his phone makes.'

"Thanks again for the help, name's Kazuki Inui."

"Yuji Kiba, but I prefer to be called Kiba." Kiba introduced before he placed his helmet on and revved up his bike's engine. He then drove away from Kazuki before he was out of his sight.

"I'll ask him questions later then." Kazuki said before heading towards his bike.

Meanwhile with Kiba, he's got his own thoughts.

'So that guy is also named Inui huh?' Kiba thought. Ever since he and Leo, came to this world; he noticed that there are certain people has a god-like power called Geass and he wonders if there are some that has an achilles heel, which is most likely, but there are certain kinds of Geass that doesn't have an effect on Orphnoch. He also learned about the Knightmare Frames and the 2nd Pacific War. But when it came to the Japanese, or in the Britannians case Elevens, he didn't like how they were being treated. Also thanks to Dark Decade, he's got a few upgrades and his age was altered by the guy.

Dark Decade even gave Kiba a Jet Slinger just in case.

Also as a cover, he's currently a rebel with Ohgi's group, he doesn't have anything against him or something like that, but he does like their effort to save many Japanese people and rebel against Britannia.

* * *

The next day, Lelouch spent the morning trying to learn everything about his Geass and so far it's that it can only be used once. He also decided to ask Kazuki if there are any more belts like his if he gets the chance. So that way that we can get more Rider allies to help out in defeating Britannia. Later, he went up to Kallen. "Hey, Kallen can I speak with you for a few minutes?"

Great. I was wondering when you would ask." Lelouch brought Kallen to the Student council clubhouse. "I didn't think there was anything like this at school."

"It's the student council clubhouse, it has been used as a ballroom for several occasions."

"We won't be bothered here, right?"

"No." But they were soon interrupted by the rest of the student council. Milly came in with a cart filled with food and the others helping Nina finding something. "Milly, what is all this?"

"Isn't this why you brought her here? We're inducting Kallen to the student council." This caught the two by surprise.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Grandfather."

"The principle?" Milly nodded.

"Considering Kallen's health conditions she can't really be able to join normal club activities. I'm Milly Ashford, president of the student council!"

"Uhhh..pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary, if there's anything you need I'm your man."

"I'm Shirley, I'm also a member of the swim team. Welcome!"

"I'm Nina."

"It's nice to meet you all." Just then Nunnally appeared in her wheelchair holding a couple boxes of pizza and a tray of cupcakes while Kazuki was holding the bars of the chair, which caught Lelouch by surprise that he's here.

"Thanks Nuna." Shirley said before she noticed Kazuki right before she was about to get the pizza and cupcakes.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked while he was surprised that Kazuki was here and Kallen seemed surprised at the sight of the blind and crippled girl along with a Japanese person.

"This is Lelouch's little sister." Milly explained.

"But I don't know who that guy is." Rivalz said while pointing at Kazuki.

"Name's Kazuki Inui." he introduced, while the Student Council was surprised that he's Japanese.

"He's an Eleven!?" Rivalz exclaimed.

"Technically, I'm 1/4 Britannian and the rest of me is Japanese." Kazuki plainly said.

"You are?" Milly asked before he nodded.

 _'So he's part Britannian like me huh?'_ Kallen thought.

"Yeah. I met Lelouch a month ago and I became acquainted with him during that time." the Faiz Bearer explained while the student council members looked at him.

"Is that true?" Shirley asked.

"Well..." Lelouch didn't know what to do before Kazuki help up a note that tells him what to explain. "I found myself at the ghettos and there was a fight that involve terrorists and Kazuki saved me last month."

"You did?" Rivalz asked, sounding surprised.

"That's right." Kazuki nodded.

"If that's the case then..." Milly started before going up to Kazuki. "Thank you for saving our student council member!"

"No problem. I always travel around and I found him and saved him."

"You always travel?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah." Milly looked at him again.

"Then in that case, how would you like to be a student here?" Milly offered.

"Huh!?" Kazuki gawked. "You want me as a student of this school?"

"That's right." Milly nodded.

 _'Come to think of it, I never went to an actual school before.'_ Kazuki thought before shrugging. "Alright then. I accept your offer."

"Good! Now after this I'll tell grandfather about you!" Milly said.

"Alright guys, shall we kick this induction off with a toast for the new guy as well?" Rivalz pulled out a bottle of champagne but the rest of the student council was surprised.

"Champagne?" Shirley asked examining the bottle.

"But we shouldn't." Nina said.

"I agree with her. We're underage." Kazuki said bluntly.

"Aw c'mon guys, loosen up, will ya?" As Rivalz tried to get to get the cork off Shirley tried to get the bottle away. Rivalz was making sure the bottle didn't get to her and makes a quick move. "Lelouch, catch!" Lelouch caught it and Shirley went to him.

"You're too young to drink!" Shirley pinned Lelouch down and the cork launched and the champagne itself landed on Kallen's head.

 _'Britannians...'_ Kazuki mentally sighed.

* * *

Kallen was in the shower room while waiting for someone fetched her new pair of clothes. She soon heard a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry about this. They can be little like this… sometimes." Lelouch apologized from the door.

"Come in, I already have the curtain on." Kallen said.

Lelouch came in and tries to ignore Kallen's silhouette from the curtain.

"It's alright after all, everyone cuts loose now and again." Kallen said while she personally disliked the event.

"Right…" Lelouch agreed, chuckling lightly, "Oh, I brought you some of my clothes to wear for now… Milly's and Shirley's are too big and Nina…"

"It's alright." Kallen assured him, honestly not that concerned, as she'd worn her brother's clothes on more than one occasion. "That was fast, you went all the way to the boy's dorm?"

"Actually, I live here." Lelouch informed her, "It'd be pretty for my sister to live off in the dorms, the principle of the school lets us stay here as a favor."

"I see…" Kallen muttered. "Can you hand me that pouch over there real quickly?" she asked.

"Sure…" Lelouch grabbed the pouch and gave it to her. When he did, Kallen grabbed his hand really tight with the pouch. "This is a surprise…"

"Were you Zero in Shinjuku? Or Faiz?" Kallen asked strictly.

"Zero? Faiz? What kind of names are those? And what does this have to do with Shinjuku?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You brought up Shinjuku yesterday but why?"

"What's wrong with asking something about Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked.

"Just say yes or no… that's all I'm asking." Kallen said as she pressed the button on the pouch that revealed a concealed knife. Then the phone starts ringing interrupted the staring contest between the two, who started at the ringing, Lelouch turns toward it, only to halt as Kallen tightened her grip, holding him in place.

"If I don't answer it, someone will come in." Lelouch informed.

Lelouch uses his free hand to bringing the wall phone to his ear, "Hello? Ashford Academy Student Council…" he frowned, "No, this is…oh…"

Kallen scowled, only to blink as Lelouch held the phone to her through the curtain, "It's for you." Lelouch said, "He says he knows you."

 _'Could it be Ohgi?'_ The redhead wondered, cursing the rebel's timing, wondering what the hell he was doing calling on a public line as she set the blade aside and accepted the phone from Lelouch's offered hand, "Hello?"

"Glad to see you're alive, Q1." Kallen's eyes widened at the voice.

 _'Was I wrong in thinking it's Lelouch?'_ Kallen thought in shocked as the raven hair teen still in the bathroom with her.

Lelouch glad that he given Sayoko the plan this morning and he glad the ninja-maid came through for him or he will be forced to blown his covered.

"Sixteen hundred hours tomorrow, come to Tokyo Tower observation platform…alone." The voice said before hanging up.

"Who are you?!" Kallen demands, she glares at the phone. "How did you arrange that ceasefire?! How the hell do you know where I am?!"

"Cease fire?" Lelouch asked curious, turning his head slightly in a bid to feign respect for the redhead's nudity, Kallen has thrown the curtain wide as the phone call ended.

"Huh?" Kallen almost forgot that Lelouch was next to her.

"It sounds like you into online games, Miss Stadfeld?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah…" Kallen stammered.

"You're talking about some interesting games, right?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh yeah, you caught me. Mr. Lamperouge." Kallen said, taking advantage of this and letting go of Lelouch's wrist. "I'm really bored when I spend most of the day at my house."

"That's why I brought up Shinjuku so you would know what's actually going on. There are people who can deceive you about it. Also you know I can see your whole body, right?" Lelouch asked. Kallen blinked, gazing down to find that she'd pulled the curtain a little TOO far, and even standing with her back to Lelouch, she was standing in plain side. "Well, I will be going now." Lelouch suggested, turning on his heel and walking towards the door, only for the doorway. "I promise that I won't tell anyone about this."

Lelouch walks out like nothing has happened while Kallen's face turns instantly red and trying to cover herself up. Kallen blushed as she silently raged at the snobbish vice-president and wishing she had stabbed him.

"I was wrong." she cursed herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuki used a recorder in Lelouch's room and on his phone with a smirk.

* * *

After Kallen changed Lelouch explained what the student council does and his role as Vice President. But before she changed, Kazuki got the time to tell Lelouch that he met another Rider last night. Needless to say, he was actually surprised. The two entered the ballroom and sees the others watching the news.

"Brother, it's awful!"

"What happened?"

"Prince Clovis is dead."

"They said he was killed."

On the screen was Jeremiah Margrave, leader of the Pureblood fraction, was saying just how dreadful it was that Clovis was murdered. Then a female broadcaster went on. "We gave confirmation that the killer has been captured." What Kazuki and Lelouch saw next was shocking; Suzaku, alive but greatly injured, and being escorted by guards. "Honorary Britannian and Britannian soldier, Suzaku Kururugi."

For the rest one the broadcast Lelouch had an aggravated look on his face while Kazuki gripped onto the Faiz Phone in his pocket with a neutral look.

Later at night Lelouch was tucking Nunnally into bed. She knew it was Suzaku on the news and was really worried about him. "Big brother?"

"Hm?"

"Suzaku would never do that, right?"

"Over course he wouldn't. We both know he's better than that. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding." Lelouch held Nunnally's hand.

"That's right." Lelouch hesitantly let go and placed the blanket over her.

"Goodnight, Nunnally."

Lelouch went to his room until his cell phone rang and it's a call from Kazuki. Lelouch picked up the phone and placed it near his ear.

"Kazuki?"

 _"Hey Lelouch, I think I have an idea to help Suzaku."_

* * *

Kallen and a few of the other resistance fighters, even Kiba, went to the Tokyo Tower observation deck, of course not together. "Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy, your personal effects have been delivered. Please come to the service counter to retrieve them. I repeat…"

A few minutes later Kallen received a cell phone and in only a few minutes she got a call from Zero. She immediately answered it with the others in hearing distance. "Zero?"

"It's me." Lelouch said while leaving the tower with Kazuki. "Get on the monorail loop line. You may bring whoever you want."

On the monorail Kallen and the others were waiting for the call and soon they heard the ring. "Hello?"

"Look to the right of the window. Tell me, what do you see?"

"The city of Britannia, a haven of scumbags built on our sacrifices."

"Good. And on the left." Kallen turned to see the remains of a city.

"Our city. The ruins of a city that Britannia destroyed."

"Another great answer. Now come to the leading car…I'm looking forward to seeing you and your comrades." Kallen's eyes widened just as Zero hung up.

 _'He's here!'_

Kallen moved to the leading car with Ohgi, Kiba and the others just behind. When they got to the car there was no one except a guy with a mantle, hiding his face and another guy who's wearing a suit that consists of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature is a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of the Geass Sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding his face.

 **"Are you Zero and Faiz!? The same guys at Shinjuku!?"** The men turned and just as he turned the lights went dark so she and the others wouldn't see into Kazuki's hood.

 **"Indeed. We apologize but there are reasons why we chose to hide our faces, I am Zero."** Zero introduced before the mantled Kazuki walked ahead of him and took his phone out.

"Now let me introduce myself formally" Kazuki said.

 **"STANDING BY!"**

"Henshin!"

 **"COMPLETE!"**

The others became shocked, except Kiba, while the neon lights covered Kazuki and Faiz took his place.

"Kamen Rider Faiz, a pleasure to meet you." The others were still in shock at the fact that Faiz changed into his armor.

 _'Faiz...'_ Kiba thought.

Ohgi then approached them slowly. "So, the only reason you hide your faces is because Faiz has that power?" Faiz and Zero nodded

 **"Should Britannia ever discover the means to do so from me then who knows when the chaos will end?"** Others were thinking of a worst case scenario while Zero placed them back in reality. **"But, that's for another time we have more important things to discuss, am I correct?"** Ohgi nodded and slowly went forward.

"We have a quarrel with Britannia. A big one. So we fight back." Faiz and Zero shook their heads.

"Britannia's not gonna fall from terrorism." Faiz said.

Fall?"

 **"Terrorism is nothing more than child's play."** The other rebels would like to say something about that but after seeing his transformation it was best to keep quiet. **"Don't be fooled you're true enemy is not the people but the empire itself. To fight an empire the only solution is war. With a firm resolution! Fight for justice!"** Zero said.

* * *

During the night The Purebloods were parading through the street was escorting Suzaku towards his execution. But they stopped as soon as they saw the car used by Prince Clovis heading towards them. Kallen was driving it unsure of what Faiz and Zero had planned for this.

"You're sure this will work?"

 **"Positive."** Zero replied. **"As long as you and Ohgi do your jobs then we'll be ok."**

"But…the container-."

"It's colored smoke." Faiz assured.

 **"I already told Ohgi and that I destroyed the poison gas. There's nothing to worry about. Once we retrieve Kururugi, me, you and Ohgi will proceed to the rendezvous point."** Zero explained.

"What about Faiz?" Kallen asked,

"I'm gonna distract them." Faiz said.

"How?"

"Let me worry about that."

Kewell moved his Knightmare a little closer to the vehicle. "How dare you desecrate His Highness' transport! Come out at once!" The Britannian flag on the vehicle burned up revealing Zero.

"I am... Zero." The cameras zoomed in and everyone around was surprised at the sight of the masked man.

"Zero?" Everyone was wondering who he is. And, what did he want?

'Suzaku, you helped me and now I will return the favor.'

When Jeremiah called down the Knightmares, he expected Zero to become terrified. The Sutherlands crashed upon the ground, aiming their rifles at the truck. The driver seemed to panic, yet Zero's posture remained calm.

"Now, take off that mask, Zero!" the Margrave demanded of him. "This charade is over!"

Zero merely chuckled. **"My, how boorish of you..."** he said mockingly before lifting his hand up into the air, a resounding snap echoing into the silent air.

In that one moment, a red and black blur slashed the sutherlands arms and legs off then cut off the heads and for some reason, the pilots in the Sutherlands were flying out landing safely.

 **"3! 2! 1!"**

 **"TIME OUT!"**

The Sutherlands exploded and in the fires, Faiz, with the Faiz Edge, revealed himself by jumping out of the flames.

 **"Allow me to introduce my associate..."** Zero said, smirking beneath his mask. **"Kamen Rider Faiz!"**

"Nice to meet you." Faiz greeted, flicking his wrist. Zero snapped his finger again and stepped on the roof of the truck. It opened and revealed a familiar container.

"Lord Jeremiah! That's-!"

 _'That's right you never knew what was in the container didn't you'_ Jeremiah looked at his situation unsure of what he is going to do now or what Zero has up his sleeve. Suzaku was about to say something but the shock collar stopped him from saying something.

"Dammit. He took every Britannian citizen without them even knowing." Jeremiah pointed his pistol at Zero.

 **"You can try to shoot me or my comrade."** Zero taunted, or dared rather, gesturing to the canister. **"However, I doubt I have to tell you what will happen if you miss, now do I?"**

"Damn you...!" The Pure Blood Leader growled. He wasn't stupid. He knew very well the consequences if he shot another bullet. There was the chance he would miss and hit the canister, releasing the poison gas it contained and kill everyone within the vicinity.

"Very Well. What are your demands?"

 **"Simple."** Zero said, his gaze set on the brown-haired teen behind him. **"This, for Kururugi."**

Almost immediately, Jeremiah responded.

"Like hell!" the Margrave spat angrily, glaring at Suzaku, who looked surprised by the demand. "He's charged with murdering a prince! I can't hand him over!"

"Hell no morons." Faiz bluntly said. "Suzaku Kururugi is not a killer. He is nothing but a scapegoat for you to use, as you were never able to find the real killer. Lucky for you, that search has reached an end."

"You mean-?"

 **"Yes, the one who killed Prince Clovis was ME!"** Everyone was shocked but Diethard Reid, the head reporter of the news channel, smiled as he moved the camera closer on Zero. Zero lightly stomped the roof of the car and it moved forward.

"Now I suggest you hand Kururugi over otherwise…" Zero pulled out the detonator. Jeremiah had no choice but to respond.

"Let…Kururugi go." Villetta and the others were shocked.

"Lord Jeremiah, you're not considering-."

"He has the container and Faiz destroyed a Sutherland with no problem. What else does he have up his sleeve? Besides once the exchange is over then we'll get him." Suzaku was soon untied and walked towards Faiz and Zero. Faiz removed the collar.

 **"Why thank you Jeremiah. You're just lucky that I won't have to tempt you about Orange!"** Zero said, which confused people before Kallen, with her face concealed by her visor, walked up next to Zero.

"Zero, Faiz. It's time."

Zero nodded as he produced something from his cape, resembling a switch. **"Faiz. I'll leave the rest to to you."** he told his ally.

"Alright." Faiz said while

Well then..." the masked ring leader said, pressing his thumb against the switch. "Until next time."

The moment he pressed the button, the canister shook, and purple smoke was released into the air. The crowds were herded into hysteria, people rushing to escape the fog while some were left on the ground and trampled upon. Others threw whoever was in their away aside, trying to get ahead of the crowd.

"Damn Eleven!" Viletta snarled as she opened fire with her rifle. But her aim was shot away when...

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Faiz appeared out of nowhere and he slashed the leg of the Sutherland she's on, which made her fall to the ground.

As this happened, Zero wrapped his cloak around Suzaku, securing him with the steel rope as he and the woman leaped off the bridge. Kewell immediately figured out what their plan was, and scowled.

"They aren't alone at all!" he shouted to his comrades. "They're jumping off the bridge!"

Unfortunately, any that tried to pursue them were met face to face with a rockets shooting the legs, which is from a hover bike called the Jet Slinger. Faiz jumped towards the Jet Slinger and shot a bunch of Sutherlands, while making sure the power was not enough to kill them.

Faiz jumped down from the Jet Slinger and ran towards Kewell's Sutherland with the Faiz Shot on his hand.

 **"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Faiz jumped into the air and punched the Sutherland, which made it go flying back and crash into other Sutherlands. Faiz landed onto the ground and jumped off the bridge, landing safely before he went towards the Auto Vajin and drove towards the hideout.

* * *

Faiz has arrived at the rendezvous point where he was greeted by the resistance members. They were discussing what a good job they did and during the celebration Zero wanted to speak to Suzaku in private.

"Did you really kill Clovis?" Suzaku asked, wanting to know if Zero truly was the one behind the assassination.

 **"Why wouldn't I?"** the man replied at point blank. **"This is WAR, Private Kururugi. It is only natural that I would eliminate the enemy."**

"And the poison gas?" the teen was slowly growing angry. "There were innocent civilians!"

 **"A bluff, nothing but colored smoke."** Zero assured him. **"The end result? Not a single life lost, all except for soldiers that met their end at the hands of a Rider."**

Suzaku cringed at the last bit, but regained his composure. **"So that's it huh? As long as the ends Justify the means?"**

Zero smiled beneath his mask, taking Suzaku's words as that it meant he understood that results were what matter. People did not want sugar-coated words or assurance, they wanted to know if they could succeed or if they would fail. Results were what truly mattered in the end, methods be damned. Zero understood this well. He was a general first, and a human being second.

He extended his hand, almost invitingly. "Suzaku Kururugi, the Britannia you serve is rotten to the core. If you want to change this diseased world, then join me!"

 **"...You might be right..."** Suzaku admitted, sighing heavily. **"Britannia may be rotten to the core...But what if it could change? Change for the better?"**

Zero paused to think. Change...the thought never occurred to him. All this time, he has only thought of the destruction of the corrupted nation. Reform was an impossible solution. The dream of creating a future where it could be changed was the same as wishful thinking. Wishful thinking got you nowhere. It brought nothing.

When time resumed, Zero's eyes widened beneath the mask as he watched Suzaku spun around on his heel, turning to leave. **"Wait, where are you going?!"** he shouted in alarm.

Suzaku didn't stop his stride.

"To my court martial." he answered. "It starts in about an hour."

 **"W-what...?"** He uttered. What in the hell was wrong with him?! Didn't he know what would happen?! **"Are you mad?! Don't you realize that whose trial is just to set you up?! The Judge, the Jury, even the Defense!"**

"Rules are rules..." Suzaku kept walking before he stopped. "And if I don't go, they will be cracking down on Elevens, and Honorary Britannians."

 **"But you'll die!"** Zero argued.

"I don't mind."

 **"Don't be a Goddamn idiot!"**

Suzaku couldn't help but smile in nostalgia, having been called that term before by his friend. "You know, my friend once told me the same thing. Personally, I think he was right." Zero's mouth hanged open beneath the cloth. Was he being reminded of the past? From back before the invasion? The teen turned to face him, his face etched in a serious marble. "I would try to bring you in, but you would probably kill me."

No, he wouldn't He would never kill Suzaku. No, it wasn't that... it was more like he couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend.

"Still, thanks... for saving me." Suzaku flashed a brief smile, and turned to leave. Or at least he planned too until Faiz showed up.

"You're seriously going back to the court? Knowing that they would persecute you...and hoping that everything will be all fine and dandy in the end?" Faiz questioned him. "Sorry, but reality isn't so kind. I suggest you open your eyes now...or it will bite you in the ass later on."

Suzaku felt anger rise in him, glaring back at Faiz. "And what do you know?!"

"Because if you keep serving in Britannia's sacrificial system, everything you want to protect will burn to the ground... and you will have no one to blame but yourself." Faiz advised the Japanese teen.

"You don't know a damned thing!" he screamed back.

Faiz whacked his head. "Just listen to me! If you keep going down this path...you would just end up bringing pain to those you cherish. By neglecting to see the truth, you neglect them in the process."

Zero was a bit surprised that his ally would give Suzaku some advice on how cruel that reality can be, he actually thought that Kazuki is the type of guy who would reject reality.

"If you're so adamant about wanting to change the world, then go right don't come crying to us when everything you love is gone, all because of your own selfishness." Faiz said.

"Kururugi..." Zero spoke up. "Personally, I find your ideal to be foolish. Britannia has lived this way of life long before either of us was born, and long before Charles zi Britannia had ever been conceived. However..." His voice softened slightly. "Should you change your mind, you will still have a place among us."

Suzaku anything. Faiz's words were still ringing inside his ears as he walked out of here. Zero hadn't expected to him actually answer, and watched his friend go in silence.

But while Suzaku was walking out of here, Kiba was hearing the entire thing.

'He actually reminds me of Takumi a bit.' Kiba thought, referring to Faiz.

"From here on out, there's no going back." Faiz said while reverting back to Kazuki and Zero takes off his mask. "We've practically just declared war on Britannia."

"I know..." Lelouch nodded. He looked into the sky. "From here on out...The Zero hour has passed. We will change the world. We will obliterate Britannia!"

"Change the world, huh?" Faiz chuckled. "Then let's unravel Britannia's true darkness for all it's worth. And we'll defeat Smart Brain while we're at it."

Lelouch nodded in agreement while Kiba left to join the other rebels.

* * *

 **And done! Whoo! I really hoped you liked it, oh and I just set up a poll to see who gets to be paired with Kazuki and I only have two girls in mind.**


End file.
